philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
REGULARLY. INFORMATION ARE BASED FROM THE PROMOTIONAL PLUGS AND SCHEDULE BUMPERS AIRED ON PTV-4 AND UPDATES FROM SOCIAL MEDIA. SCHEDULE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE. Weekdays * 5 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 6 am - RadyoBisyon Aljo Bendijo and Czarinah Lusuegro (simulcast over DZRB Radyo ng Bayan and IBC) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 7:45 am - Daily Info Audrey Gorricetta and Dianne Querrer * 8:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 10 am - PTV Newsbreak Audrey Gorricetta * 10:30 am - ** Monday: Like Pinas * 11 am - PTV Newsbreak Audrey Gorricetta * 12 nn - PTV Newsbreak * 1 pm - PTV News (Afternoon Edition) Alex Santos and Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac * 2 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 3 pm - PTV Newsbreak Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac * 4:30 pm - PTV Newsbreak * 5 pm - Kilos Pronto Ben Erwin Tulfo and Alex Santos * 6 pm - PTV News Kathy San Gabriel and Aljo Bendijo with Ice Martinez Angel Atienza Meg Siozon Sec Salvador Panelo and Wheng Hidalgo * 7 pm - ** Monday-Thursday: Iskoolmates/Public Eye/Dutertenomics ** Friday: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa Rodrigo Duterte Rocky Ignacio * 7:58 pm - PTV Newsbreak * 8 pm - ** Monday: BizNews Tony Lopez Elizabeth Lee ** Tuesday: Public Eye ** Wednesday: Insider Exclusive Rey Langit ** Thursday: Iskoolmates JV Cruz Jules Guiang Hessa Gonzales ** Friday: GSIS Members' Hour VP Margie Jorillo Ms Bo Sanchez * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - PTV News (English Edition) Catherine Vital Richmond Cruz Charmaine Espina * 10:15 pm - ** Monday - Thursday: ASEAN Documentaries (Tueday: 10:20 pm; Friday: 10:50 pm) / Dutertenomics ** Friday: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit/Biyaheng Langit Rey and JR Langit * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala Saturday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air * 7 am - Oras ng Katotohanan * 8 am - Negoshow * 8:30 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas Mayor Gerardo Calderon * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show * 11:30 am - Yan ang Marino Maresciel Yao and Vice Admiral Eduardo Santos * 12 nn - SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Auto Review Ron De los Reyes * 2:30 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News Joseph Parafina Rocky Ignacio Ralph Obina * 7 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 7:30 pm - Pinoy U.S. Cops: Ride Along Ben Tulfo * 8 pm - Bitag * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 10 pm - The Breaking Point Aljo Bendijo and Veronica Alejar * 10:30 pm - Like Pinas * 11 pm to 12:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade Sunday * 5 am - Biyaheng Bukid * 5:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan (back to back episodes) * 7:30 am - Key of David * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Alagang Magaling * 10 am - Entrep TV Jeddina Jade Bigay * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - The Doctor Is In (season 5) * 11:30 am - TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - Tulay: Your Bridge to Understanding, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Payo Alternatibo ng Dok Alternatibo * 2:30 pm - Kakaibang Lunas * 3 pm - Sagisag Kultura sa PTV * 4 pm - Philippines Football League * 6 pm - PTV News Diane Querrer and Joseph Parafina with Joy Gumatay Sec Salvador Panelo and Wheng Hidalgo * 7 pm - iTravel Pinas * 7:30 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8:30 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw * 9:15 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 10:pm - Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (replay) Rodrigo Duterte Rocky Ignacio * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala